


love is like an energy (this time we go sublime)

by chalantness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She must've moved during the night, because she's sort of on top of Scott now, with her head on his shoulder and their legs tangled together and her hand over his chest, clutching at his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is like an energy (this time we go sublime)

**Author's Note:**

> Speculative writing about a scene that could've (should've) taken place during 3.22 "De-Void"; this piece turned suddenly very emotional at one point – probably because of the song I was listening to – and I just went with it.

The room is brightwhen she wakes, making her squint against the light coming through the window. Her pillow is too hard to really be a _pillow_ , but just as a sleepy, passing thought to tell Scott to get new pillows is forming in her head, she realizes that she isn't actually sleeping on a pillow.

She's sleeping on Scott.

Well, more specifically, she has her head on Scott's shoulder, but still.

She thinks she remembers falling asleep almost as soon as she'd closed her eyes. That probably had less to do with the long, _long_ day she'd just had and more to do with the fact that she felt completely comfortable lying with Scott, with his chest against her back and his arm around her from behind and his breath warm against her neck. She must've moved during the night, though, because she's sort of on top of Scott now, with her head on his shoulder and their legs tangled together and her hand over his chest, clutching at his shirt.

 _Oh, god_.

She feels her cheeks flush and her heartbeats pick up, coming a little faster in her chest, and she thinks she may, quite possibly, freak out over this.

It's silly considering that she wasn't nervous at all night. Not when she'd asked if she could stay over or when she basically asked him to lay down with her, and especially not when she'd kissed him back and then turned herself over and cuddled up against him. And she'd be lying if she said she never imagined something like this between them, but…

The real thing is so, _so_ much better.

Beneath her, she feels Scott's chest rumble softly as he lets out breathy chuckle, and…

"You're awake." She sounds more amused than accusing, but whatever.

"Yeah," he admits. He moves a hand through her hair and runs his fingertips over her scalp and she hums at the feeling, tipping her head back so she can see Scott's face. He has that dimpled smile of his on.

She lifts herself up on her elbow and watches his eyelashes flutter as her curls graze his cheek. "Were you waiting for me?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I only woke up a few minutes before you did. I didn't want to wake you." Then he gets this grin on his face. "You move a lot in your sleep."

"Sorry about that," she says. "I'll just—"

"No, don't."

He places a hand over hers where it's still holding onto his shirt and she stops to gaze down at him. He stares right back at her, his cheek dimpling in another grin, and though he doesn't even say anything, she knows what he's asking. So she gnaws at her lower lip as she smiles, lowers herself back down until her cheek is resting against his bicep and grips at his shirt a little tighter as he drapes his other arm over her, pulling her close. She's pretty sure he can feel how warm her cheeks are with their faces only inches apart like they are, can feel her heart thrumming in her chest with how they're pressed together, and though she'd been on the verge of freaking out earlier, she's anything but embarrassed right now.

She watches his gaze lower, landing on her lips, and she shifts closer and kisses him slowly, gently.

Her skin tingles at the taste of him. She lets out a shaky breath as she grasps his shirt with both hands and tugs at it a little, needing him to be a little closer, needing to be pressed against him a little more.

There's a quick second where she's scared – terrified, honestly – at how much she wants this, _him_. It's overwhelming, all of these feelings for Scott, though, calling them mere _feelings_ would be an understatement. It's intense and vibrant and, strangely enough, it makes her eyelashes wet with tears. She's worried it'll freak him out.

But then he's grasping her chin with his fingers, tilting her head and kissing her a little harder, a little deeper, and the fear dissolves even quicker than it had formed.

A warm tear rolls down her temple and disappears into her hair.

It surprises her.

Scott's lips linger against hers for a moment longer before pulling away, just enough for him to see her face. "I'm sorry," she says in a breathless laugh, and her hand's actually shaking a little as she brings it up to wipe at the tears. "I… I don't know why I'm…"

"I do," he breathes. He tucks his hand under hers, so that his hand is resting against her cheek and her fingers are holding onto his, and says, "I feel the same way."

She lets out another breathless laugh and nods a little, because she believes him, and presses a kiss the palm of his hand.

She can hear noises somewhere below them, though. Nothing alarming, just lightly clattering dishes and running water—probably Scott's mom. Scott had made the call with Kira beside him when he'd asked if it was alright for her to stay over, so she knows that Kira's here, but Kira's still a little nervous. This will be their first proper meeting, because the first and only other time Kira saw her, the night ended with Scott's dad being stabbed with a sword and Derek had taken Kira home while Scott and his mom had rushed to the hospital.

"Time for breakfast," Scott says after a moment, probably realizing that they'll have to go downstairs before his mom comes up to get them. The idea makes Kira squirm as she wonders what the woman would think if she found them like that, how it'd make her look at Kira, but, as if hearing her thoughts, Scott says, "You don't have to be nervous."

"I spent the night with her son and she barely knows me," Kira reminds.

"We slept, like, _literally_. We didn't do anything. Not that she'd act weird if we… I mean, she wouldn't act like, _relaxed_ , but she wouldn't, like… um…"

There's a pause, and she giggles, because honestly, Scott's ridiculously adorable when he's confused.

Scott chuckles and shakes his head, too. "You know what I mean. I promise she won't make you feel weird. And she's going to love you." Kira meets his eyes and he gets that dimpled smiles of his again. "It's impossible not to."

She smiles widely.

(She may, quite possibly, already be a little bit in love with Scott McCall. And that'd be a lot scarier if she didn't think that he somehow feels the same way about her.)

He laces their fingers together as he pulls her out of bed, smiles at her as she swings their joined hands between them as they walk downstairs, and doesn't so much as flinch when they walk into the kitchen and she tightens her grip as soon as she meets his mother's eyes.

Kira hesitates, unsure of what to say.

But after a bit of a pause, his mother just gets this smile on her face ( _gosh_ , Scott looks so much like his mom), says, "Alright, how is it possible for you to look so gorgeous first thing in the morning?" and the three of them laugh, most of Kira's nerves dissolving away with the sound. Then Scott's mother sets both hands on Kira's shoulders, giving them a gentle yet oddly comforting squeeze as she says, "It's nice to see you again, Kira," before pulling the girl into a hug, and Kira tugs her hand from Scott's so she can hug his mother properly.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Mrs. McCall," Kira replies, meaning it.

"Oh, Melissa's fine, honey," she assures, waving her hand dismissively. "Now," she adds, gesturing towards the plates of pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon strips placed on the table. "Tell me that you two are hungry."

"Starving," Kira admits, almost too quickly, which might've been a little embarrassing if it hadn't made the three of them laugh again.

Breakfast goes by slowly because they do a lot more talking than eating, and Kira makes hot chocolates for them that Scott calls the best he's ever had. And, as they sit at the kitchen table and trade questions and laugh over stories, Scott's hand finds hers again atop the table and Kira feels absolutely giddy when the gesture makes Melissa smile.


End file.
